ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Watch iCarly: The Sequel Free Streaming 2012 Online
WATCH iCarly: The Sequel Free Online.Carly, Sam and Freddie are being attacked by fans again due to too much success of iCarly. Spencer Shay decides to take Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby on vacation on a cruise where Carly and Spencer. Meanwhile, Carly realizes that since they were on vacation to Las Vegas from the previous film, her friends are going forget about iCarly again. [http://uglive.com/28/icarly-the-sequel/ WATCH ICARLY THE SEQUEL ONLINE - FREE STREAMING 2012] iCarly: The Sequel reviews some mixed reviews, as most reviews are not as popular as predecessor. As of July 27, 2012, Rotten Tomatoes score iCarly: The Sequel a 57%, lower than a 65% of which is from the first film.45 Top Critics scored iCarly: The Sequel a 33% based on 41 views,46 and Metacritic gave it a 50% based on 37 views.47 Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This indeed not one of the most anticipated films of 2012, but it did capture audiences hearts."48 Joanne Bateman of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's yet the year's best family movie.49 Jonathan Henry of UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph gave the film a positive review. He praises and described: "when they called this movie the most anticipated movie of 2012, this is one of children's most anticipated movies of the year."50 New York Daily News publisher Mike Lupica, who also reviewed the predecessor, also gave it a positive review. He describes the film: "They have done it again. Better than the last movie, going on vacation on a cruise can be better than going on vacation to Las Vegas.51 Joyce Walker of The New York Times praised: "more excitement and more adventure, by taking the trip on cruise.52 Also, what's intersting is that there are some scenes that will be very intense for iCarly fans that they will shock them." Kyle Stevens of Variety states: iCarly: The Sequel is bigger and better than iCarly: The Movie.53 Andy Adams of Entertainment Weekly states: "funny, exciting and emotional movie for the entire family."54 IGN gave the film five out of ten stars, also stating it: "the best family movie of the year."55 E! Online graded the film a B- stating it is the perfect movie for the entire family.56 CinemaScore scored the film a B-.57 Following the Aurora shooting, midnight screenings for iCarly: The Sequel has been canceled in Colorado.58 Although, it did very well at the box office earning $5.8 million in midnight showings, outbursting its predecessor, which made only $4 million.59 It than grossed $18.4 million in it's opening day topping the box office, slightly lower than it's predecessor, which made $19.3 million.60 In it's opening weekend, iCarly: The Sequel made $35.9 million, down 15 percent from it's predecessor, which made $50.3 million. It also ranked #2 at the box office behind The Dark Knight Rises. iCarly: The Sequel grossed $35,900,000 so far domestically, with $41,400,000, for a worldwide total of $77,300,000 as of July 27, 2012. [http://uglive.com/28/icarly-the-sequel/ CLICK HERE TO WATCH ICARLY THE SEQUEL ONLINE - FREE STREAMING 2012] Category:Blog posts